Journey to the center of Daddy's workshop
by theblindwriter95
Summary: On Mother's Day, Dil, even though his normal routine is ruined, meets a little girl named Elena who loses her favorite toy after Tommy accidentally throws it down the basement by seeing if it could fly, sending them on an adventure to find it.


Journey to the center of Daddy's workshop

Summary: On Mother's Day, Dil, even though his normal routine is ruined, meets a little girl named Elena who loses her favorite toy after Tommy accidentally throws it down the basement by seeing if it could fly, sending them on an adventure to find it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rugrats.

Routine. As part of his autism it was what Dil was used to.

And part of his routine was seeing his older brother's friends. Except they couldn't come for various reasons, making him a little upset until he saw a little girl.

A little girl with curly brown hair that was his age.

"Mommy and I came here for Mommy's day because of a shiny key though I thinks it's with my autism. Whatever that is," the little girl muttered softly, looking up at him. "I'm Elena. Who are you?"

"I'm Dil!" Dil greeted with a smile. "Hello!"

"Hello Dil!" Elena greeted back with a giggle. "That's a nice name."

"Nell where's Sabrina at?" Tommy, now two, asked in boredom.

"Back home with Madeline. Gabby's got a cold so they didn't want to come if one of their nieces are sick," Nell explained with a sigh. "On Mother's Day no less."

"What's Mommy day?" Elena asked, having heard the word all morning.

"It's Mother Day Elena," Nell corrected with a chuckle. "It's a day to spend with Mommy and do what Mommy wants."

Elena blinked, sensing confusion from the explanation of what Mother's Day was as Nell sighed.

"I know it's hard now since you're still new to her world Nell but you'll be okay," Didi assured Nell who smiled gently. "Why don't we let the kids play while we discuss how you and I can deal with Dil and Elena's different way of functionality?"

Nell nodded, kissing Elena on the forehead as the little girl only paid attention to her kitty toy.

"Come on Elena you can help me and Dilly find stuff for our mommies," Tommy offered with a smile, hoping to distract her.

"No thanks. I gots my kitty," Elena muttered, hugging it close.

"If it's a kitty why does it have wings?" Tommy questioned in confusion.

"Maybe it can fly!" Dil exclaimed with a giggle.

"My kitty don't have wings Dil! It's a Norman kitty!" Elena shouted with a grump.

"Yes it does!" Dil argued while Tommy gently took the toy.

"I wonder if it does fly," Tommy muttered to himself before throwing the toy high in the air. "It does fly!"

"Wow!" Elena cheered with a giggle. "It's a magic kitty!"

"Why is it going in Daddy's workshop?" Dil wondered, leaving Elena upset.

"It was my first toy in the hole wild world and you loser it!" Elena sobbed with tears down her cheeks.

"Don't cry Elena. We'll get your kitty back!" Tommy exclaimed as he waved his hand in the air. "Come on!"

Elena sniffed, rubbing her nose on her dress before wobbly following Tommy and Dil who was crawling for some reason down to their father's workshop.

"What's that thing?" Elena questioned with a smile before walking to it. "Dolly mine!"

"What about your kitty Elena?" Tommy asked, seeing her near Stu's new invention. "Will you kitty be mad to see you have a new dolly?"

Elena laughed a little bit, still impressed by the machine.

"No but Gabby would like a new dolly Tommy," Elena answered with a smile.

Getting on the machine, the toddler had accidentally stepped on the start button feeling herself being pulled up.

"Ride! Ride!" Elena giggled, clapping her hands.

"I don't think that's a ride Elena," Tommy muttered, seeing the machine put a red curly wig on her.

"Come on Dil! Get on the ride with me!" Elena cried with a squeal.

"No!" Dil shouted in boredom before smiling. "Look! Another toy!"

As Dil got distracted by another toy, Elena traveled through the machine, getting painted on blush and a polka dotted dress and lollipop.

"Does this toy gots a name?!" Elena screamed, seeing other similar dolls pile up on her.

"Elena that isn't a ride!" Tommy shouted, remembering a similar experience with Chuckie as he pressed buttons before finding the off switch.

"That was fun but a little spooky," Elena gushed before she gasped. "Where did Dil go Tommy?"

"I think I found him," Tommy confessed, seeing Dil with his old airplane toy and whatever else.

"We're never going to find my kitty!" Elena cried, sitting down in her new clothes, sighing softly.

"Don't worry Elena we will find your kitty!" Tommy declared with a fist in the air.

"Thanks Tommy!" Elena yelled with a giggle.

"No problem. It's what brothers are for," Tommy gushed with a giggle.

"But you're not my brother," Elena said in confusion.

"I know Elena but you like my little sister," Tommy admitted with a smile.

Elena blushed softly as Dil grunted, carrying a pile of toys.

"Kitty has to be somewheres," Dil muttered, putting down the pile of toys.

"Ball? No. Doggies? Nope. Jumper rope? Nope. Block? Yuck and no fun! Cars? No train. Ew!" Elena gagged before seeing black beaded eyes. "Aw! Kitty! Found him!"

Tommy sniffed the air, holding back a gag.

"I think Mommy needs to wash your kitty Elena. He smells bad," Tommy said making Elena frown.

"Speaking of smelling bad," Dil muttered, checking Elena. "I think Elena needs a change Tommy."

"No because my mommy charged me before we left!" Elena protested with both fists in the air. "It's you that need changing Dil!"

"No no! Mommy changed me before you and your mommy gots here!" Dil protested with a frown.

"He's right Elena. I know because I saw Mommy after I used the potty," Tommy explained as Elena looked ashamed. "Luckily I took some diapers from Dil before you gots here. Now lay down Elena."

"Hey! That tickles!" Elena laughed as she was being laid down.

"That a girl Elena. Now let's see. No poop. Okay just pee," Tommy muttered as he wiped Elena and placed a fresh diaper on her. "There you go Elena. Done."

"Now let's go to Mommy!" Elena yelled happily, taking her kitty with her.

Dil giggled happily, smiling up at her, trying to hide his blushing since he had a small crush on her.

"Okay Elena!" Dil yelled with a laugh.

"Dil why are you crawling?" Elena questioned with a frown. "Come on! Walk with me and Tommy up the steps."

"But I'm scared," Dil admitted softly.

"I'm scared of lots of things too. Like baths and speaking to grown ups," Elena admitted, taking his hand. "But we can't be babies for forever and ever."

Dil gulped, feeling uneasy. "Yes but what if I fall?"

Elena giggled, clapping her hands excitedly. "Then get back up and walk!"

"How do you know that stuffs?" Dil asked as he began to walk.

"My aunties and speech friend Leni," Elena explained as the three children walked up the stairs.

"Whose Leni?" Dil asked in confusion once they came up from the workshop.

"A friend that Mommy hired to teach me speech," Elena said before blushing. "And other stuffs."

"There you kids are!" Nell exclaimed with a laugh as she spotted Elena. "Especially you my little love bug." Nell sniffed the air. "Didi can you wash Elena's toy? It looks like it landed in a pile of trash or something."

"Of course I'll wash it!" Didi laughed, gently taking the toy.

Nell thank her gently before laughing at Elena.

"What were you doing down there?" Nell wondered with a smile. "Dress up?"

Feeling the wig and dress come off, Elena smiled before walking to Tommy and Dil.

"F-Friends!" Elena stuttered before jumping up and down. "Friends! Mommy! Friends!"

"Elena you made two new friends?" Nell asked in surprise..

"Friends! Friends!" Elena repeated with a small giggle.

"And your third word since we found out about your autism!" Nell exclaimed before tearing up. "Mommy is so proud of you!"

"Mommy cries too much," Elena muttered to Tommy and Dil with a groan.

"I guess that's why Daddy brings her tissues," Dil guessed as Didi came back, leaving him to walk.

Tommy laughed, joining with him as Elena followed them.

"Could be Dilly!" Tommy decided before beginning a game of follow the leader.

The end.


End file.
